kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II)
The Ability system in Kingdom Hearts II has received both minor aesthetic upgrades, as well as major mechanical changes. An Ability can now be equipped or unequipped simply by pressing while highlighting its entry in the Ability menu, and are now separated into Action, Growth, and Support sets, which are distinguished by the color of their entry (blue for Action, green for Support, and yellow for Growth abilities). Action Abilities are those which are used directly in combat, and are often tied to button-presses, while Support Abilities are those which enhance the character's stats, and are often passive. Kingdom Hearts II also expands Abilities such as Dodge Roll and Glide into Growth Abilities, which affect Sora's movements, and can be upgraded by leveling up his Drive Forms. Kingdom Hearts II also introduces Weapon Abilities, which are automatically equipped when using a specific weapon. These abilities require no AP, though they are not able to be replaced or unequipped without taking off the weapon as well. Each of Sora's Keyblades possesses a Support Ability, as well as Donald and Goofy's strongest weapons, and some of the rarer Armors and Accessories. While Sora can still learn most of his Support and Growth Abilities through leveling up, all of his standard Action Abilities are learned after completing certain events. Like his stats, Sora will also inherit any abilities that Roxas possesses when the two reunite. However, allies no longer gain abilities by leveling, and instead gain them solely from events. Finally, each of Sora's Forms possesses its own Ability set, which temporarily replaces his normal set of Action and Growth Abilities; while the Forms also possess unique Support Abilities, these add to rather than replace those that are equipped to Standard Form. Like Weapon Abilities, the Abilities belonging to each Form require no AP, though they cannot be replaced or unequipped. These Ability sets also include the Growth Ability linked to that Form, in a version stronger than Sora can use in Standard Form. The AI used to determine when allies use their Abilities has also been made more controllable. Each Action Ability can now be switched between frequent, moderate, rare, and no use. Action abilities Growth abilities Growth abilities are special techniques that Sora learns by leveling up his Drive Gauge, and periodically being able to use them by himself. These abilities involve: *'High Jump' - Increases Sora's jumping height by a maximum of 320%, when the ability reaches its maximum level. It can be used in many ways to broaden Sora’s air combos and causes aerial battles to become swifter, in addition to making evading enemy attacks simpler. As well as making platforming easier, High Jump can be used to reach chests that are unreachable in the first playthrough of the main story. *'Quick Run' - Helpful for dodging enemy attacks, or just moving around quickly. The distance of the run can be increased by 370% of Sora's normal running speed, at maximum level. *'Aerial Dodge' - Helps Sora to last longer in the air, as well as smoother air combos, and an easy way to escape a ground attack. Aside from his jump height at 150%, the second jump is possible while in the air, and his maximum midair combo length increases by 2. *'Dodge Roll' - As its name implies, Dodge Roll is a short leap forward used to dodge attacks. While dodge rolling, Sora is invulnerable to enemy attacks, making it an invaluable ability for escaping dangerous situations in battle. Leveling up increases the distance covered by the roll. *'Glide' - Glide allows you to ride the wind and travel over distances in the air. It can be used as a faster mode of transportation than running, or as an evasion technique. As it gets leveled up, the speed and the time Sora lasts in the air increases slightly. Support abilities Notes and References See also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts III) *Magic *Sleight *Enemy Cards *Limit Break *Deck Command *Shotlock *Dimension Link Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Abilities